The Wondrous Hearth's Warming Story of Derpy Hooves
by gman2006
Summary: Hearth's Warming Eve has finally arrived and Derpy has been looking forward to a quiet evening with her best friend, Dr. Hooves. Unfortunately, she's working the day away delivering last minute packages to various ponies around Ponyville. Not only that, but a blizzard is starting to settle in. Between her work and the weather, it may just take a miracle for Derpy to get her wish.


Hey everyone! I took a break from my other story today to quickly crank out this little Christmas tale for you all. I wanted to do a Halloween story in October, but couldn't come up with the right idea. Then today, I had an idea for a Christmas (Hearth's Warming" story involving Derpy. So I quickly typed it out for everyone here to enjoy. For everyone out there, I wish you all a safe, and Merry Christmas! Enjoy!

 **The Wonderous Hearth's Warming Story of Derpy Hooves**

Late afternoon set in over Ponyville, giving the snow-covered houses and streets a bright, sparkling glow. Wreaths hung from the windows of shops, and multi-colored lights were strewn out across the lampposts. Ponies wandered with their families, with their friends across the pebble stone walkways, looking to buy the final gift, or just to enjoy the light snow that speckled through the sky.

Carolers were making their rounds, filling the town with sounds of festive music. The aroma of peppermint, potpourri, and cinnamon drifted through the air with the cool afternoon breeze. Hearth's Warming Eve couldn't have picked a better day.

Derpy let out a soft sigh, watching all of the festivities from the delivery window. She somehow managed to snatch holiday duty with deliveries, and so had to spend the remainder of Hearth's Warming Eve verifying postage, running routes, and filling out paper work. Plenty of ponies had last minute gift deliveries, and the Ponyville Post Office promised it would deliver every parcel, every letter before the holiday arrived.

"Derpy!" came the voice of Sandy Mint, one of the full timers at the post office. "We got another round of deliveries for you. Should be the final set for the day. Berry Blossom has the rest."

"I'm on my way Sandy," Derpy said, excited to finally be on the final leg of her workday. Maybe she'd get some of Hearth's Warming Eve to herself after all. She'd been wanting to spend the evening with Doctor Hooves. He'd invited her over for just a quiet, friendly night indoors, and she very much looked forward to spending the time with him.

Trotting into the mailroom, Derpy took one look at her mailbag and her hopes quickly fizzled. At least ten or twelve packages piled up in the bag, with several dozen letters. Three or four hours' worth of deliveries at least; just the perfect amount to eat up the rest of her evening. "Still this many?"

"Lotta backed up deliveries this year," Sandy Mint explained. "Sorry Derpy. I know you had plans. But this is really the smallest load we've had all day. Berry Blossom has been killing himself over the loads he's been pulling out to get this done."

"No, it's okay." Derpy said. She knew how hard her coworker attacked these deliveries, and any help she could give, she'd be more than happy to. "It'll be no problem Sandy!"

Pulling the mail bag over her shoulder, Derpy fluttered into the air. The bag dragged down below, and Derpy found herself already scanning the route handed to her for the quickest way to drop the heaviest of packages first.

"Don't forget your scarf. It's getting cold out there. And the snow is supposed pick up later on. A mighty blizzard I heard from one of the pegasi in here earlier."

"The mailbag will keep me warm. Scarves just get in the way." Derpy said, feigning a smile. Truth be told, she'd crashed many a time due to her scarf whipping in her face, or getting knotted around her hooves or wings. The pegasus quickly learned that unless she had hooves free to control the thing, she couldn't trust it around her neck.

Derpy bolted out the door with the mailbag, already poised to make her first delivery. Climbing into the sky, she couldn't help but notice the garland that was wrapped around the light poles, and the red bows that tied tightly at their tips. Holiday cheer filled the air, and Derpy couldn't partake in any of it.

Knocking down a number of letters and small package deliveries, Derpy emptied out maybe a fourth of her mailbag in about an hour before being able to make the first of one of her bigger stops. Staring down at her clipboard, the carrier pony found the package to be going to Sugarcube Corner.

Arching around Ponyville, Derpy flew in low and made her landing right in front of the cookie house. One thing she always enjoyed about this shop was not only how delicious their treats were, but just how delicious the house itself looked. On more than one occasion, she'd been tempted to go in for a lick, just to see. Now more than ever, with the snow covering the roof and windowsills of Sugarcube Corner, the place looked as though it were dipped in a white, fluffy frosting.

Giving a quick knock on the door, Derpy worked on pulling the package out from her mailbag as she waited for the door to be answered.

"Hey Derpy! Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!"

Derpy looked up just in time to be smothered by pink fur. She gasped for breath when the party pony began bouncing them up and down excitedly. "H-Hey Pinkie Pie . . .H-Happy Hearth's Warming," the pegasus managed to sputter out.

When the hug subsided, Pinkie's hooves dove on the package Derpy was holding. "Ooooo! These must be the candy canes and rock candy flavors I ordered!" And with a high-pitched yelp, she tore open the packaging, which Derpy promptly cleaned up.

"They are! They are!" Pinkie bounced, hugging Derpy once more.

Sneaking a peek at the contents, the pegasus saw candy canes wrapped with bows and bells, all assortments of neon colored rocks, and various other candies and treats. "Gosh Pinkie, those look really good."

"I know right?! They're gonna make the bestest Hearth's Warming treats ever! You want some?"

Tempted, Derpy looked over the candy canes. They had always been her favorite, but unfortunately, sucking on candy and handling mail did not go together. Another little lesson she'd learned from experience. "N-No Thanks Pinkie. I better keep moving. I've still got a lot to deliver." And Derpy motioned to her bag.

A little downtrodden, Pinkie replied, "Oh, okay then. Well, have a Happy Hearth's Warming Eve again!"

Derpy gave the pony a polite smile and then took off into the air. She let out a sigh, yet another thing she was to miss out on. Not wanting to let herself get too down, the pony began humming Hearth's Warming tunes to herself as she flew. Delivering a few more of the letters, Derpy even began singing to herself. "Have yourself . . . a happy little Hearth's Warming . . . let your heart be light . . . from now on, our troubles will be out of sight . . ."

The mail bag grew a bit lighter with each stop, but still a couple packages held it down. Not missing a note of her song, Derpy stopped momentarily to check the next heaviest package to be delivered. A smile crossed over the pony's face when she saw that it just so happened to be Dr. Hooves. At the very least, she could spend a few minutes with him.

Flying over Ponyville, Derpy let her singing grow louder. ". . . faithful friends who are dear to us . . . gather near to us, once more . . ." Derpy's voice carried out as she flew across the town to deliver her friend's package. Excitement boiled up inside of her, the thought of seeing a dear friend and what he was up to on this evening made the overtime worth the while.

Quickly landing at the door, Derpy eagerly beat the knocker against the doctor's door. So, caught up in her excitement, she forgot all about pulling out the package. When Dr. Hooves did finally answer, Derpy jumped at him and wrapped herself around him. "Dr. Hooves! Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Derpy! Why, what brings you here? I thought you told me you were working." The scientist asked, glancing back into his somewhat disheveled abode. Using his hoof, he quietly slid the door closed to prevent his friend from peeking in.

"I was . . .I mean, I am. You're on my route." Derpy said, suddenly remembering the original reason for actually stopping in the first place. Releasing the doctor from her grasp, she dug through her mail bag, eventually finding the long, heavy brown parcel with her friend's name on it. "Here you are!"

Doctor Hooves gasped when he saw the package. "That's it! That's what I've been missing this whole day! I'd nearly forgotten I'd ordered it."

"What is it?"

"Why it's a book of course! But, not just any book. It's a book that my mum and pop would read to me when I was but a foal."

Derpy looked down at the package and asked, "Can I see it?"

"Why certainly! This book was one that they read to me only on Hearth's Warming Eve! I was going to share this with you when you came over anyway." Then glancing at his watch, the good doctor asked, "Speaking of which, what time will you be off?"

Derpy released a sigh. "Not for a few hours. I've got all these deliveries to make."

"Well I . . ." and then the doctor stopped. He froze in place for a moment as a burning, black smoke leaked out from under his doorway. "Great whickering stallions! My house!" And with that, the doctor grabbed his package and disappeared inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Derpy turned to tell him she'd be over later, but by the time she did, her friend was gone. Unfortunately, she knew the drill here. An emergency like this, and the doctor would be busy for hours trying to put out his latest chemical fire. _Oh muffins._ Derpy thought to herself. Well, at least her mail bag had lightened up considerably.

Taking off into the air, Derpy flew on to her next set of deliveries. With the mail bag lighter, she moved about the skies with great ease. On the down side, the sun had started to set, and the wind had picked up. Just as Sandy mentioned, the snow was falling in heavier clumps. With another hour and half gone, it'd be after dark before she'd finish.

Flying out across Ponyville, the pony delivered the rest of the letters in her mailbag. Easily taking up another forty-five minutes, she landed at her final delivery stop for the night. Derpy wiped some sweat from her brow as she pounded on the door of Rarity's boutique. As she waited for the unicorn to arrive, the pegasus suddenly started shivering. In the time it'd taken her to reach Rarity's, the temperature had dropped along with the snow. _Last one. Last one._ Derpy reminded herself. Then she'd at least be able to return back to the post office and finish up her day in warmth. Suddenly the pegasus was missing her scarf, despite her reasons for not having it.

"Hello?" Rarity answered, and at seeing Derpy, she said, "Why Derpy! Happy Hearth's Warming Eve! What brings you here at such an hour? Aren't you freezing like that?"

Derpy tried to shrug off the cold, but her body only shivered in response. "I'll be fine. I've just got a delivery for you." And finally emptying out her mail bag, Derpy handed the pony a large, softly wrapped package.

Forgetting all about the pony's troubles, Rarity's eyes lit up at the sight of her mail and quickly pulled it from the pony's hooves. "It's here! Oh my stars, I really didn't think it'd get here in time!"

"What'd you order?" Derpy asked, wondering what had kept her out on Hearth's Warming Eve like this.

Tearing open the package, Rarity unveiled some specialty rolls of red, green and white yarn. "Why it's yarn for a very special Hearth's Warming project! I've been so caught up in my work, that I've gotten behind on a number of things! Oh, thank you Derpy so much for getting this here! I simply don't know what Id' do without it!"

Derpy smiled at Rarity's happiness with her package. At the very least, it brought a little happiness to the pegasus, knowing that even if she couldn't get what she wanted, other ponies were getting what they needed . . . from her.

"Why not come in and warm yourself up?" Rarity kindly offered. "You simply cannot stay out in this cold. And, it's getting worse. It'll be dangerous to be in the air soon."

Though tempted as she was, Derpy turned her down. "No, I have to get back to the post office and finish things so I can go home."

"Well stay warm darling. Wouldn't want you catching a cold out here."

"I won't." Derpy said and with a wave to the pony, the door to the boutique closed behind her.

Grabbing the mail bag, Derpy hugged it close to her chest for warmth. With the last delivery finished, she crawled back up into the sky for her final flight. The sun had set just as she left Rarity's, so Derpy found herself flying under the light of the half-covered moon. The wind howled past her, blowing snow in her eyes and making it difficult to see.

At first, Derpy didn't think she'd make it much farther. Even as she attempted to stay low to the ground, the wind pushed her this way and that. Fortunately, most of the ponies in Ponyville had long since retired into their homes for warmth.

When Derpy did mange to reach the post office, she was heaving for breath, and covered in snow. Slamming the door closed behind her, Derpy brushed off the snowflakes and checked the clock on the wall. Four and a half hours had passed since she'd left. Longer than expected of course. But at least she'd made it out of the weather.

"Thanks, Derpy. I really appreciate all of your help." Sandy said upon seeing the exhausted pegasus.

"No problem."

Sandy Mint took the mail bag from the pegasus, putting it away. "I've already taken care of the paperwork for you. So, you're free to go."

Derpy hated the idea of stepping back out into that snowstorm. With the day finally done, and Hearth's Warming Eve almost over though, the last place she wanted to be was in the post office. "Thanks Sandy! Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" Derpy said, letting her body warm up a bit before heading over to hangers to retrieve her scarf. Now that the day was done, she needed that thing more than ever.

"You too Derpy!"

Grabbing for it, Derpy turned her head when her hoof met nothing but hanger. Looking to see if the thing had fallen, she called out her coworker's name when she found her scarf to be missing. "Sandy, where's my scarf? Didn't I leave it here?"

"I thought you did." Sandy replied, stepping over to take a look around. "I know you didn't have it with you . . . oh." The pony suddenly stopped. When Derpy looked at her, curious about the realization, she said, "I'm sorry Derpy. I think one of our customers took it by mistake."

"What? But, that was my scarf."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've been paying more attention. He said something about leaving it here the day before . . . I wasn't even thinking that the one he grabbed could be yours."

As if to mock her, the blizzard outside whistled its wind, sending snow rushing past the building. Derpy saw this and let out a sigh. Not only was she about to be blinded by snow, but now she'd freeze her hooves off without her scarf. Some Hearth's Warming Eve this was turning out to be.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, Derpy. It's a little too cold to be going out in this weather."

"I'll be fine. Besides, Doctor Hooves is probably waiting for me. And I don't want him worried."

"You sure?"

No, Derpy certainly wasn't sure. But, she had to try. "I'll be fine." She repeated. With Sandy Mint giving her one last farewell, Derpy took in a deep breath, and stepped out into the cold.

The pegasus' body was immediately hit with a wall of freezing air, mixed with snow. It quickly piled onto her coat of fur, adding to the chill. With the wind tossing and turning as it was, Derpy knew she wouldn't be flying anywhere like this. So, stepping out into the streets, she pushed her head down and began walking against the force of the storm. Her hooves trudged through an accumulated foot and a half of snow. The street lights in Ponyville added only enough light to be noticeable, the storm swallowing the rest. Dry, cold air filled the pegasus' lungs with each breath, causing small sputters of coughing every few visible breaths.

Derpy considered abandoning her walk to Doctor Hooves' place, but he was expecting her. And the whole day, she'd been looking forward to spending time with him. She didn't want to give up now. In what felt like an eternity, Derpy somehow managed to pull herself through the drifts and the wind, onto the path that would lead her to the doctor's place.

The lights eventually disappeared into the storm as Doctor Hooves resided in a rather remote portion of Ponyville. This of course meant she'd be feeling her way around the snow, taking blinking glimpses ahead to see where she was. With the snow blowing in her face and the cold stiffening her joints, Derpy's progress slowed to a snail's pace as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly spending the night in the post office wasn't such a bad idea. But at this point, even if Derpy wanted to turn around, she didn't know which way the post office was. In all directions, all she could see was snow. All she could hear was the wind.

Letting out a sneeze, Derpy eventually stopped. The storm had sucked so much out of her, sapped so much energy that she just had to rest. Her eyes grew heavy, and her body collapsed into the drifting snow. Hyperventilating and shaking from the freezing, Derpy closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

* * *

A small fire crackled and popped, causing Derpy to awaken from her slumber. Her body was wrapped in a warm, wool blanket. Was she inside? Did some-pony find her? The pegasus took a few moments to gather her location, though she found herself somewhat dizzy and stiff. The ground was soft, and puffy like cotton, but cold.

As Derpy got her bearings, she quickly realized she was still outside. Her place in the snow was the same from where she'd collapsed. Snowflakes still drifted down from the sky, though it appeared to have lightened up. It fell with less ferocity and in smaller chunks than from when she had last seen.

"Seems like you're finally awake," came a soft, deep voice from the side.

Turning to the source, Derpy found a unicorn, one whom she did not recognize. He was old, wrinkled yet tall. A couple of moles sprinkled across his face, and his coat of dodger blue fur was covered in part by a white cloak that covered his flank. With the wind brush past, Derpy could only manage a glimpse at his cutie mark, three ornate snowflakes.

The unicorn brushed his long, unkempt greyed mane away from his face and offered the pegasus a graham cracker with melted chocolate and marshmallow; a smore. "Here, eat this little one. It'll give you some energy."

Nodding, Derpy carefully took the food from the stranger. She bounced it around between her hooves as it was fresh off the press so-to-speak. Biting into it, the smore taste of chocolate and marshmallow of course, but also had a hint of peppermint. Just as the old colt had said, the snack revitalized her and gave her enough energy to sit up.

With the proximity to the fire, her body also warmed and helped to wake her out of the stupor she found herself in. When finally coming to, she glanced to the unicorn who stared curiously at her. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jingle, Snowheart Jingle. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. What is your name?"

"D-Derpy Hooves."

Snowheart smiled softly at the pony, walking around her and over to a small sleigh that sat across from the fire. He began digging through a rather large red and green sack that rested on the sleigh's seat. "And what are you doing out here in the cold Derpy? You're lucky I found you out here. Any longer and you'd have been a popsicle."

"Oh, well . . ." Derpy sighed, reality smacking her in the face all over again. "I was delivering some last-minute mail to the ponies in Ponyville. And then I wanted to go to Dr. Hooves' house for Hearth's Warming Eve, but . . . it looks like I've missed it." Derpy said, looking into the sky. Surely by now, the great doctor had given up hope that she'd even stop. Who knew how long she'd even been out here!

"Well that is quite a pickle you've gotten yourself into." Snowheart said, returning to Derpy with a small box. "But here, I think I've got something that can help."

"What . . . is this?"

"It's for you."

Sure enough, when Derpy looked over the box, she saw it addressed to her. "But how . . . I wasn't expecting anything." Then looking up to the pony with a newfound curiosity, Derpy tilted her head, as if it would give her a better understanding of him. "Who are you?"

Snowheart only chuckled at the question, as if it were a silly one. "I guess you could say I'm a lot like you. I make deliveries, but not quite as often. Now go ahead. It has your name on it, doesn't it?"

"Well, I guess so, but . . ." and seeing that Snowheart was not about to take no for an answer, Derpy tore at the paper. She ripped off the tape and pushed open the flaps on the box. Digging through several sheets of packing paper, her mouth dropped open in shock at the contents.

Inside the box was brand new scarf. It was striped with a flannel red and gold pattern on it. Derpy bit her lip as she pulled it out of the box and wrapped it around her neck. She took in a deep breath, letting the warmth spread throughout her body. It felt so soft, hugging her.

Then the silliest thing happened to Derpy. She teared up. Maybe it was her failure to visit her friend, or maybe it was because she hadn't felt this warm since leaving the post office. Either way, she couldn't stop the tears. "Thank you. H-How did you know? W-Who sent this?"

The pony's confusing line of questions only broadened the smile on Snowheart's weary face. "I've been doing this a long time Derpy. I've just gotten good at guessing is all."

Derpy couldn't understand a word of what that meant. She'd surely never seen this pony around before. And if any-pony was to see him, it'd be her; if not just for the simple fact that she delivered the mail. Still, Derpy couldn't form the words to ask anything further.

"Another smore?" The unicorn asked nonchalantly.

Derpy accepted and chowed down on the freshly cooked snack. It was only her second one when she noticed the twigs propped up out of the snow over the fire.

"The Mrs. won't let me pack cookies anymore. Says I eat too many." He let out a wholly laugh at that, which admittedly even caused Derpy to smile. "But look at me. I still manage to sneak out with some sweets."

"Where are you off to next?" Derpy asked.

"I've got stops all across Equestria yet."

"E-Equestria?"

"Yep." He said matter-of-factly. Then pulling out a small golden pocket watch, he checked the time and said, "And will you look at that! The night's a wasting away and I've got work to do."

"B-But I still haven't . . ."

As soon as Derpy opened her mouth, Snowheart appeared to come to a realization as he interrupted her. "Don't worry Derpy. You're practically at the good doctor's house as it is. I'm sure you'll find your way. You always do."

"H-How do you . . .?"

Snowheart Jingle only smiled at Derpy. He stepped up away from the fire and into his sleigh. With a shot from his magic, he extinguished the flame, burying it in the snow. Then, a steady stream of silver, red, and green magical energy flowed out from the tip of his horn and slithered down, and around underneath the sleigh. Within a matter of seconds, the thing lifted up off the ground.

Before Derpy could even speak, Snowheart waved a hoof at her. "Happy Hearth's Warming Derpy!"

"Y-Yeah . . ."

With that, Snowheart and his sleigh jerked a bit in the wind, and then disappeared up into the night sky.

Looking around, Derpy watched as the storm suddenly started to clear up. She hugged her scarf close to her body. The snow stopped falling, and the stars poked out from behind the clouds. Lights came on behind Derpy and her mouth dropped open when she saw where she was.

Right in front of her was Doctor Hooves' house. Derpy had already started running towards the house in disbelief when the door burst open. "Derpy! Where in Celestia have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you?" He asked, rushing out meet the pegasus.

Doctor Hooves almost tackled Derpy in a hug, pressing her up against him. "Sandy Mint told me you had left for here, and then when you didn't show . . . I just became so worried."

Derpy's mouth moved to speak, but her voice wasn't working. She only ended up mouthing her words, and thinking better of it, just silently hugged him back. She was here, and she was happy to have made it here! At last!

"What's that?"

Derpy turned, confused at her friend's question. Laying in the snow was a box, similar to the one that Snowheart had given her. Walking over to it, Derpy picked it up. Unlike the one that she had been given, this box was wrapped in decorative wrapping paper. A red bow sprouted up from all four sides into an intricate knot on the top. Reading the tag aloud, "Happy Hearth's Warming! To Dr. Hooves", and Derpy handed the gift over to her friend.

"You didn't have to get me anything Derpy! I didn't even manage to go shopping for you."

"Ahhh-chooo!"

Derpy sniffled and the doctor took quick action. "Come now. Let's get you inside out of the cold. You must be freezing."

Following her friend inside, Derpy's eyes widened up when she saw what the doctor had done to his place. Cleared away were all the gizmos and gadgets he worked on a daily basis. All the electro-whatcha-ma-call-its and the inventions were out of sight. In their place lay a couple of bookshelves, a table, and red couch that overlooked a lit fireplace. "W-What is all this?"

Doctor Hooves blushed a bit. "While it's certainly true I didn't buy you anything, I still wanted to do something special with you this year. I know how much you'd been looking forward to Hearth's Warming, so I thought we'd have a more traditional setting versus . . . all the craziness my lab usually entails." The doctor chuckled as he led Derpy into the room, inviting her onto the couch. "In all my hurrying though, I still somehow managed to forget the hot cocoa."

"No, it's okay." Derpy said, gazing around. She felt her body warming up, not just from the fire, but also of being with her friend. Then letting her eyes wander, she saw something hung over the mantle. Two neatly stitched stockings, made from very familiar looking red, green, and white yarn. One stocking bore the name of Doctor Hooves, and the other of Derpy's. In each stocking were small crocheted dolls. In the hooves of each doll, were four candy canes, each one wrapped with familiar bows and bells.

Derpy had been struck so speechless that she'd hardly noticed Doctor Hooves inspecting the box. "Can I open it?" He asked.

Derpy nodded.

Doctor Hooves went to work unwrapping the present. It was almost a shame really. Such detailed work had gone into the wrapping of the gift. The paper colored with decorative holiday imagery, laced with gold string. The red bow plump and full, like one of Rarity's summer mane designs. When finally, the packaging came undone, both the doctor and Derpy stared curiously at the gingerbread house that rested inside.

The intricate house had two doors, one on either end, made of chocolate and white frosting. Candy cane corners and a ginger bread roof, even little ponies could be seen inside of the windows. Strangely enough though, when Doctor Hooves attempted a taste test, he quickly realized it wasn't meant for eating.

"There's a note in the box," Derpy spied.

Taking it out, the doctor glanced it over and said, "It just says, pick a number and push the chimney."

Moving in, Derpy spotted a large clock on the front of the house. It resembled a chocolate chip cookie, but with only two numbers on it. Derpy moved the clock hand to the number two and pushed the chimney as instructed. At that instant, the house lit up with life. Lights from inside sparkled and flickered. The ponies moved back and forth inside the windows and after a few moments, the doors on each end of the house opened up and a cup slid on out from the doors.

"What's this?" Doctor Hooves asked.

He took the cup and tasted the hot, sweet liquid inside. "Why it's hot cocoa! Derpy my girl! Where did you find such an amazing contraption?!"

"What?" Derpy tasted the cocoa for herself, and sure enough, it was hot cocoa. It had that pinch of peppermint that was in Snowheart's smores. "I-It's such a strange story . . . you probably won't believe me."

Doctor Hooves gave out a laugh as he pulled away from Derpy to get the book that he had told her about earlier. "Why Derpy! There's not a thing you could say that I wouldn't believe. Come now, share with me your story, so I can share with you mine."

"Well," Derpy began, "By the time I got off work, the weather was awful, but I decided to come here anyways. And then I think I fell asleep from the cold, and when I woke up, this unicorn was looking after me. His name was . . . Snowheart Jingle . . ."

Doctor Hooves stopped when he heard the name and looked down at his book. The book he'd gotten to read to Derpy was an old Hearth's Warming tale that his parents had read to him growing up. He'd always known his dear friend would enjoy this story as much as he did.

"Is that the book you were telling me about?" Derpy suddenly asked. She'd stopped telling her story when she discovered the doctor wasn't listening.

"Huh . . . oh no. Looks like I gone and ordered a reference book by mistake. Sorry Derpy, I'll have to get it next time for you."

Doctor Hooves watched the pony get a little disappointed. He only smiled at her and said, "But, I do want to hear your story! Every detail of it!" And turning away from his friend for just a moment, Doctor Hooves took his book and placed it high on the shelf where she wouldn't see it. He took one moment to read the title to himself, "The Wonderous Hearth's Warming Story of Snowheart Jingle."

Then turning to his friend, Doctor Hooves joined her on the couch, sipping at his hot cocoa. "Now, if you could, I want to hear all about this unicorn you met. There's plenty of hot cocoa it seems. And there's plenty of Hearth's Warming left to go."

Derpy smiled at the doctor, and relaxing back onto the couch, she told her tale, over and over at the doctor's request, well into the Hearth's Warming night.

The End.  
Happy Hearth's Warming Every-Pony!


End file.
